If I Could Turn Back Time
by BeccaOlivia
Summary: Rachel/Quinn. My second attempt at a fic. All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **If I Could Turn Back Time – Rachel Berry (1/4)

**Pairings:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Length:** 1,578  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Glee characters, sadly.  
**Spoilers:** Front 13 just to be safe.  
**Author's Note:** Future Fiction.

**Author's Note: **Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Rachel Berry is sat in the centre of the floor in the lounge of her apartment looking through her photo album. Some photos make her smile, some make her want to cry and some make her want to throw the album across the room in frustration. As she turns the final page her eyes linger on a certain photo. A photo taken about five and a half years ago, when Rachel was seventeen and things were good in her life.

* * *

Five years ago Rachel Berry was a sixteen year old with ambition. Apart from the slushie facials and insults that she got thrown at her almost everyday, she was rather happy with her life. She attended Glee club after school four times a week and for the first time in her life she had friends who she could depend on for anything. One of those friends was Quinn Fabray. She never though she'd call Quinn Fabray a friend again.

From the age of six until the age of twelve, basically all through Elementary School, Rachel and Quinn were quite close. That is until Santana Lopez warned Quinn that if she wanted to be popular in Middle School and High School she had to 'choose her friends wisely'. So that was the end of the Rachel/Quinn friendship and the beginning of what Rachel can only describe as hell. Quinn became connected to Santana and Brittany. In Freshman year the three of them became Cheerio's and that's when the insults started. Rachel had to pack a waterproof jacket to wear in the school corridors and on the odd occasion not even that protected her from the slushie facials.

That all changed at the beginning of Sophomore year. Glee club was started up again after the 'incident' with Mr Ryerson and Rachel's life got better by the day. She had her friend back, well kind of; they were in the same room and no insults were thrown Rachel's way and a few nice words were exchanged, even the odd smile. Santana still glared at Rachel at every chance she got and Brittany just smiled, totally oblivious to the situation. The more she thought about it, Brittany was a genuinely nice person, a little ditzy but nice all the same.

After Quinn announced she was pregnant Rachel didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to hug Quinn and let her talk about things and another part of her just wanted to ignore what she's just found out and let Quinn cope on her own, well she had Santana and Brittany right? Rachel felt just the same when Quinn got kicked off the Cheerio's. The urge to hug her was almost too hard to suppress, but she managed it and just watched as the blonde cried into Finn's arms.

Then the bombshell was dropped, just two days before Sectionals. It split the whole Glee club in half. Noah Puckerman is the father of Quinn's baby. Not Finn! Finn understandably told Quinn to move out of his house, as she'd been staying there after her parents kicked her out of her own home. When that happened Rachel new her old friend had a place to go, but when Finn kicked her out Rachel had to do something to help Quinn.

It took Rachel two weeks to work up the courage to ask Quinn to move in with her and her two dads. The blonde turned down her offer at first, not because she wasn't grateful but because she'd already said she'd move in with Brittany and her parents. That living arrangement lasted just over two months. Rachel's heart skipped a beat when she got a message from Quinn that said:

_I know that I turned you down the first time you asked but please can I take you up on that offer of a room, if it's still open? I can't deal with another night on the camp bed in Brittany's room x 3_

Rachel and her fathers, Russell and Gregory, went to pick up Quinn the next morning and spent the whole of the day getting her settled in. It was awkward for all of them for the first couple of days, trying to adjust with an extra person in the house, as it's always ever been the three Berry's. It didn't take long for Rachel to get used to being with Quinn both in and out of school. They had their daily routine off too a tee within a week.

There was one night, about two months after Quinn moved in, that changed their friendship forever. Rachel remembers it like it was yesterday. It was just gone eleven and Rachel was wide awake, just lying there thinking about her new improved life and regained friendship with Quinn, when the door creaked open. Rachel was shocked at first to see Quinn standing there. It was about a minute before the blonde walked over to the bed and got in beside Rachel. No words were spoken. The two just snuggled up together and feel asleep holding each other.

That happened almost every night from then and some nights they did more than snuggling. The first time Rachel and Quinn had sex both girls were nervous, which is to be expected because, well Rachel had never slept with anyone before let alone a girl and the one time Quinn had sex she became pregnant. Rachel remembers exactly how she felt the first time Quinn was inside of her. How she was overcome by emotion and how she felt the first time she was inside of Quinn. It was weird doing things to her, knowing there was a baby growing inside of her. Quinn's smell lingered for days afterwards, even after she'd showered, all she could smell was Quinn but she didn't complain.

When people started getting suspicious about their relationship they just admitted that they were in love with each other. Much to their surprise none of their friends were, well surprised. They all kind of knew anyway, with them leaving Glee hand in hand every night. Rachel didn't think anyone had noticed the handholding but she wasn't embarrassed that they saw or even that they knew what she and Quinn were doing.

Rachel was in the room when Jessalyn Kate Fabray was born. And even though it was the grossest thing she'd ever seen she was glad she was there because as gross as it was, it was also rather magical. To see the baby that they'd both been waiting for had finally arrived, Rachel felt privileged to be there at her birth.

It took a while for the two teenagers to adjust to having a baby. They were up at all hours of the night taking it in turns feeing and changing, feeding and changing. They eventually got Jessa into a night time routine and set up a rota of who does what and when. Needless to say, for the first few months, Rachel and Quinn hardly got any time alone together and they found it hard and had many arguments, which they put down to lack of sleep. But on the off chance that Russell and Gregory were out and Jessalyn was sleeping they found time for each other.

As Jessalyn approached her second birthday, Rachel and Quinn were drifting apart and they both knew it. Quinn was spending more and more time with Noah, which she Rachel didn't mind because after all Jessa is Noah's daughter but deep down she knew something was wrong. Whenever she tried talking to Quinn about their deteriorating relationship the blonde got defensive and it ended as a shouting match. In the end, one of both of them ended up in tears. Then came the make up sex. Not the way either of them imagined their life at eighteen. Then Rachel made the decision that would change her life, again. She would always love Quinn and Jessalyn but her life wasn't going the way she'd planned and she wanted to get it back on track, even if that meant leaving the love of her life. Rachel moved away from Quinn and Jessalyn to go to college the Summer after Jessa's second birthday. As far as Rachel was concerned Quinn was part of the family and could stay at the Berry household for as long as she needed to. Her dads didn't object as Quinn and Jessa were like family to them too.

* * *

Now at twenty-one, after looking at the photo taken the day after Jessalyn was born, her eyes are filled with tears. As Rachel closes the photo album, tears falling from her eyes, she asks herself a question. A question she's been asking herself everyday since the day she left Lima. What would her life have been like if, five years ago, she had stayed with Quinn and they'd tried to work out their problems? Yes they kept in touch for a while, Quinn and Jessa visited a couple of times and it felt so nice to see them but Rachel would be the first to admit that things weren't right between them. The fourth time Quinn visited she and Rachel had a pretty large argument, which spanned two days. That, in Rachel's mind, was what ended their relationship, even friendship. Rachel did what she thought was best for her eighteen year old self. But Rachel regrets leaving them more than anything and will do anything to get them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy :) i don't think its the best chapter. Written in Quinn's POV.

* * *

Quinn Fabray put her five-year-old daughter, Jessalyn, to bed almost half an hour ago at just gone eight thirty. Now the blonde is sat on the sofa staring at a photograph she knocked onto the floor minutes ago. A photograph that makes her happy, sad and angry all at the same time. The photo was taken five and a half years ago when Quinn was sixteen and dealing with more stress than she'd have liked to have been at that age.

* * *

Five years ago Quinn Fabray was a popular sixteen-year-old cheerleader with a quarter back as a boyfriend, she attended Glee club four times a week and she never imagined her life as anything but perfect. She had friends who she could rely on for anything. Not just Santana and Brittany but the other nine members of Glee club became like family to her. One of those people was Rachel Berry. After everything Quinn had done to Rachel over the years, Quinn never thought she'd call Rachel a friend again.

Quinn and Rachel were really close all the way through Elementary School and thought they'd stay friends forever but when Santana told Quinn that if she wanted to be popular in Middle School and High School she'd have to 'choose her friends wisely'. Quinn knew exactly what Santana had meant. She knew that her friendship with Rachel was over for the foreseeable future and her friendship with Santana and Brittany would be the one getting her through the rest of her school life. Quinn became a cheerleader, not because she wanted to, but because Santana wanted her too and was persuaded into being nasty to Rachel. Throwing slushies in her face and calling her things like 'man hands' and 'treasure trail'. Yes Quinn felt bad for doing it but she wanted to stay popular so pushed her guilt to the back of her mind.

Things changed at the beginning of Sophomore year as Glee club was started up again by Mr Shuester. There was apparently some kind of incident that involved Mr Ryerson and a male student but Quinn had no idea what the incident was and didn't care to know. The real reason Quinn joined Glee was because of Rachel Berry, not that she made it obvious. She just backed off with the insults and on the odd occasion, made conversation with her old friend. She tried to tell Santana to be nice to Rachel but being nice for Santana was almost impossible. Although she had to say she did try and only gave her evil looks every now and again. Brittany was just her usual happy self.

Then it happened. The one night Quinn will never forget. The night she slept with Noah Puckerman and became pregnant with his child. Nobody wants to get pregnant at sixteen but the fact it was Noah Puckerman made the situation even worse. For the first few weeks her mind was everywhere. She didn't know what to do about it or who to tell. The thing she did next she'd regret for the rest of her life. Telling Finn he was the father was probably the worst decision she'd ever made. Yes even worse than having sex with Puck in the first place! The thing was, she didn't think he'd believe her considering they hadn't actually had sex.

The week after Quinn's pregnancy became public things got worse for the sixteen year old. Her perfect life was crumbling around her and fast. She was kicked off the cheerio's, kicked out of her house after telling her parents, well no, after Finn told her parents about the baby. She moved in with Finn and his mom but felt like an impostor, she had to tell him the truth at some point and the longer he kept it from him the harder it will be to tell him.

The truth came out two days before sectionals. She couldn't keep it from them any longer. The beginning of Glee was when she announced to the whole group that Puck was the baby's father. Obviously the next thing to happen was Finn kicking the shit out of Puck and Mr Schue having to separate the two of them. Finn told Quinn he wanted her out of the house, which she'd expected. He told her he had two weeks to find somewhere else to live. She didn't think he'd give her that long.

Much to her surprise Rachel told her that she had a spare room at her house and it was hers if she wanted it. She turned down the offer. Not because she wasn't grateful, she really was, and if she'd have asked a day earlier she'd have accepted but she had already taken Brittany up on the offer of a camp bed. After sleeping on the floor of Santana's room for a week, a camp bed in Brittany's room sounded like heaven to Quinn.

The camp bed was heaven for about three weeks to be truthful but Quinn stuck it out for two months before texting Rachel. It took her a while to get the wording right and even longer to actually send the message in case she'd gone off the idea of having a pregnant teenager who she used to be friends with staying her house. The reply she got from Rachel read:

_Of course the offer is still there. I'll message you in the morning with ETA. Sleep well on your last night sleeping on a camp bed x 3_

Quinn remembers the day she moved in with the Berry's like it was yesterday. The whole ride from Brittany's house Quinn had a smile on her face. She knew at that very moment the friendship she'd lost with Rachel many years ago would finally be regained, maybe not right away but eventually they would be friends once again. The first couple of days for Quinn, Rachel and Rachel's dads, Russell and Gregory, were very awkward. Quinn had to get used to how the Berry's worked and they had to get used to her living in their house. Within a week she and Rachel had their daily routine perfected.

One night, two or so months after Quinn moved in with Rachel, she was lying in bed just thinking about the future when Rachel's image popped into her head and wouldn't leave her thoughts. She got herself up out of bed and made her way down the corridor as quietly as she could. She told herself that if, when she got to Rachel's room the girl was sleeping, she'd turn right around and go back to her room. When she opened the door Rachel turned and her brown eyes met Quinn's hazel ones. After taking a breath she walked over to Rachel's bed and got in beside the brunette. Neither of them spoke, there were no need for words. They just snuggled up together and fell asleep holding each other.

The Rachel and Quinn snuggling became a nightly occurrence in the Berry household. Every night Quinn would make her way to Rachel's room and into Rachel's bed. Where she felt safe and protected. Quinn remembers the night she and Rachel had sex for the first time. It's not exactly a night Quinn is going to forget in a hurry. It was different from when she and Puck had sex, it was loving and caring and neither girl was drunk when it happened. Both girls were nervous before they got started. Rachel knew that Quinn had done it before and Quinn knew Rachel hadn't. It was awkward at first, as neither of them really knew what they were doing. Quinn can still remember how her body felt and reacted at Rachel being inside her for the first time.

Apparently the Glee club knew about Quinn and Rachel's relationship before they were even told. They picked up on little things that the two of them did during Glee rehearsals, like the looks exchanged and the fact that they left hand in hand almost every night were dead give aways. Quinn was happy to know that her friends were ok with what she and Rachel were doing with each other. It made her happy to know that she wouldn't be judged for loving Rachel as more than a friend.

Quinn demanded that Rachel stayed in the room whilst giving birth to her daughter, Jessalyn Kate Fabray. She knew that she couldn't do it without Rachel holding her hand the whole way through. The hours after the birth were a blur but Quinn could remember Rachel beaming at the sight of 'their' daughter.

The first few weeks after Jessa's birth were hard for Quinn and Rachel. They really had no idea how to look after a baby, what sixteen years old did? But Rachel was her usual organised self in no time. She set up a rota of who got up with Jessa and when and soon enough they were all in a routine. When Rachel's dads were out and Jessa was asleep the two girls spent as much time together as possible because it's hard finding time alone with a baby that needs attention 24/7.

Quinn didn't want to admit that she and Rachel were drifting apart but they were, and fast. She knew that Rachel was getting jealous of how much time she spent with Noah, but at the end of the day he was Jessalyn's father and Quinn wanted him to see her as much as possible. But she knew that there were other reasons for not spending as much time with her girlfriend as she used to. Everytime Rachel brought up the subject of there failing relationship Quinn snapped and she didn't know why. In the end they would just end up yelling and swearing each other, crying and having make up sex. Quinn hadn't imagined that she'd be living like that at eighteen.

Then Rachel dropped the bomb that she was leaving Lima, and Quinn, to go to college. Quinn felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Rachel left the summer after Jessalyn's birthday. Quinn stayed with Russell and Gregory for a while after Rachel left until she, Noah and Jessalyn could afford to move into their own place. Quinn visited Rachel at college quite a number of times but the fourth time, she and Rachel had argued. The argument lasted two days and both she and Rachel knew that, that was the end of their relationship and possibly their friendship.

* * *

The only thing Quinn knew at eighteen was that she needed to do what was best for her two-year-old daughter. Now aged twenty-one, she's looking down at the photograph in her hands and tears fill her eyes. Over the last few years Quinn has tried to forget about Rachel Berry but she's found that it's not possible to forget about the person who has your heart. All Quinn knows is that she wants Rachel back in her life and it pains her to admit it but she's wanted her back for a hell of a long time and she is prepared to whatever it takes to get the love of her life back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel shares a New York apartment with her friend Melinda Collins. After sharing a room with each other for years at college, Melinda and Rachel just figured that the most sensible thing to do when they were both looking for somewhere to live was to move in together. It made the whole experience easier because they both knew how the other lived.

Quinn, Noah and Jessalyn have lived in the same house for almost four years. Quinn and Noah are closer than they've ever been, or thought they ever would be, but they are just friends, nothing more. There have been times when their friendship has been tested, arguments that were over nothing, but it's what's to be expecting if you're living with someone you didn't expect to even talk to after High School.

* * *

"So you're actually going to get her back then?" Melinda asks after hearing the full Quinn Fabray story for the first time. Obviously Melinda and Quinn met, just once, when the blonde came to visit Rachel the first time. On future occasions Melinda made herself scarce. She never asked about Quinn after the break up because she knew how much it had affected her friend. Now things have changed. Rachel has changed,

"I have to Mel" Rachel says pouring herself and the taller brunette a drink, "She's the love of my life. She's always on my mind. I just hope that she can find it in her heart to forgive me from just running away from our problems"

"You were eighteen Rach, you did what you thought was best for all of you" Melinda says taking a glass of wine from Rachel. The smaller brunette plops down on the sofa next to the taller, "besides, from what you've just told me, it's not like Quinn is totally blameless" that sentence came out harsher than she'd planned,

"She had a baby to think about" Rachel snaps, Melinda ignores her tone because she can understand why she had snapped, "sorry, but I don't blame her at all for letting me go. I blame myself for leaving her and Jessa. I should've tried harder to get her to talk about things" Rachel shakes her head and feels tears forming in her eyes,

"You can't blame yourself for _everything_ Rachel" Melinda says turning to face Rachel, "yes Quinn had Jessalyn to think about, I totally get that and I'm not saying she should've put you first, no way" the small brunette nods her head, trying not to let her tears escape, "but come on, there were things she could've done. She could've talked to you about your failing relationship instead of avoiding the subject totally. And how many times has she spoken to you in the last few years?"

"None" Rachel says as she feels a tear rolling down her face, "but…" she wipes it away, "the phone works both ways, I could've called her or something, it's not like I don't have her number memorised"

* * *

"Then call her" Noah says to a ranting Quinn as they both stand in the kitchen cooking dinner for themselves and their daughter, "you've just said that you've been wanting to call her for months, then why don't you?"

"Because" Quinn says stamping her foot,

"Because what?" Noah says. He turns to face the back of the blonde when he hears the knife she's using hit the worktop. She turns to face him with glossy eyes

"Because it's Rachel Berry" she shakes her head, "how can I just pick up the phone and call her after all this time? What would I say? 'Oh hi Rachel, it's Quinn. What've you been up to the last three years? Oh yeah and I still love you' I don't think so Noah" she says without taking a breath, "I do still love her though, that's the thing. I think about her every day. Everytime I hear 'Defying Gravity' or hear Jessa singing. It's like Rachel's in the room. After everything we went through, all the arguments, the fact she left me for New York, I still love her. I never though I'd forgive her but truthfully, I forgave her the moment she left for college. That day was the day she took my heart Noah, I didn't know it then but as time has progressed I know she has it" tear rolls down her face

"Babe you gotta do something about this" Noah places his hands on her shoulders and moves her to a chair, "you need to tell her everything. Rachel will understand and hey she may even feel the same about you. Who knows?"

"I doubt it" Quinn says with a sigh as she wipes her eyes

"How do you know if you don't tell her?" Noah asks. There's silence for a few seconds, "Look this isn't doing you any good. It's clear that Rachel Berry is, for some reason the love of your life and that will never change. So you need to tell her" Quinn nods.

* * *

"So what're you going to do?" Melinda asks as she hands Rachel the phone. The small brunette looks up at her friend and sighs, "are you going to call her or not?"

"It's a bit late" Rachel says, not meaning to make excuses, but at this moment in time she doesn't think she could have a full conversation with Quinn. Melinda looks at her watch,

"It's just gone six" Rachel rolls her eyes and takes the phone off her, "you need to do this Rachel. You need to know if she still loves you. Until you know there is now way you can move on with your life. And trust me a sexless life would be awful" Melinda laughs before leaving Rachel alone with the phone. 'I can do this, I can do this' Rachel begins dialling Quinn's number but chickens out half way through. She stands up, walks over to the bookshelf and takes out her photo album for the second time that day. She turns to the back page once again. She trace her finger over Quinn's lips and smiles to herself, 'come on Rachel, since when do nerves get the better of you?' she takes a deep breath and goes back over to the sofa, phone and photo album in hand. She places the photo album on the coffee table and dials Quinn's number. Her heart skips a beat when someone picks up.

* * *

"Hello. Fabray Puckerman residence" Quinn says as she picks up the phone. The person on the other end is breathing heavily, "hello" she repeats

"Erm…hi" a woman says, "is that Quinn Fabray?"

"It is. Who may I ask is speaking?" Quinn asks not recognising the voice

"Quinn its Rachel" the blonde's heart begins beating faster at the mention of that name. She manages to find her way over to the sofa and sits on the arm, "Rachel Berry"

"Rachel?" Quinn asks feeling like crying, "I…hi" she rolls her eyes at the fact she couldn't even muster up a proper hello. There's silence, "are you still there?"

"Yes" Rachel says quickly, "Sorry it's taken me so long to call you Quinn"

"It's ok" Quinn says nodding, "I've been meaning to call you too, but I just never…" the blonde can't find the words to finish her sentence,

"I know" Rachel says and Quinn smiles, "it's good to hear your voice Q" nobody has called Quinn 'Q' since, well, since Rachel left, "I'm calling to see if we could possibly meet up sometime this weekend? I know it's out of the blue and you probably already have plans but I'm in Lima visiting my dads and I think it's about time we saw each other"

"I'd love to" Quinn says a little bit eagerly. She doesn't care if she sounds pathetically needy. She needs to see Rachel,

"Great. Are you free Saturday?" Rachel asks, "I'm visiting my dads so"

"Yes I'm free" Quinn answers without even consulting her diary. She suddenly feels nervous but she can't figure out why, "an particular time?"

"Good" Rachel says sounding just as enthusiastic as Quinn had minutes earlier, "I'm free all day"

"Afternoon. We could go for lunch," Quinn suggests

"Yeah that sounds good" Rachel says excitedly, "Oh we could go to that café place"

"JJ's" Quinn says remembering her High School lunch times "perfect. Do you have my cell number? I don't think you do. Its 555-9875"

"Hold on just let me…" the line goes quite for a few seconds, "ok tell me again"

"555-9875" Quinn repeats knowing that Rachel went to get the pad where she keeps her numbers. The pad she's had forever. Quinn grabs her cell before asking her next question "and yours?"

"555-3425" Rachel says and Quinn adds her number, "shall we say about one thirty outside JJ's?"

"Sounds good yeah" Quinn says nodding to herself, "I'll message you if anything changes" she finds herself saying even though nothing will stop her from meeting Rachel on Saturday afternoon

"Ok" Rachel says, "I'll see you Saturday then" Quinn nods, "bye Q"

"Bye Rach" Quinn says not really wanting to stop talking to Rachel, but when the line goes dead and just smiles and places the phone on the table before jumping up and down a little.

* * *

"Melinda!" Rachel shouts jumping up from the sofa flapping her arms around like a maniac

"What? What?" Melinda asks as she comes running into the lounge looking worried, "you're not dead" the taller brunette says noticing Rachel's flapping, "you called her?" she finally figures

"I called her," Rachel says with the biggest smile her face has seen in many years

"And?" Melinda asks walking up to her friend

"We're meeting up on Saturday" Rachel tells Melinda who joins in with the flapping after hearing the news, "I can't believe how nervous I was" the flapping stops

"What" Melinda asks, "The happiness can't have gone already" Rachel shakes her head

"I'm seeing Quinn Fabray for the first time in three years on Saturday, which is only two days away" Rachel looks at Melinda who looks blank, "three years Melinda. What if…"

"No" Melinda says putting her hand to Rachel's mouth, "don't say it. Don't even dare. Everything will be fine on Saturday Rachel Berry. Get all negative thoughts out of that head of yours" Rachel nods and Melinda removes her hand.

* * *

When it got to eleven on Friday night Quinn should've gone to bed but her mind was working over time, asking itself all kinds of questions. What if Rachel changes her mind? What if she doesn't turn up and just leaves her standing outside? Does Rachel still love her? Will Rachel have changed since the last time they saw each other? Has she changed herself?

"Go to bed Quinn" Noah says snapping Quinn back to reality as he wanders into the lounge, "You need to sleep"

"I can't" Quinn shakes her head, "I'm so nervous about tomorrow Noah" the tanned, tall mowhawked man sits next to her on the sofa, "it's been years since we saw each other. What if we're different? What if we don't get on anymore?"

"Stop doing this to yourself" Noah almost shouts, "yes you've changed but everybody changes. That doesn't mean that your feelings do too. Your meeting with Rachel is a good sign Quinn, it means that she still wants to know you, well, wants to know you again" Quinn looks at him, "now go to bed. Your brain needs a rest. It can ask all these questions tomorrow" she nods her head, hugs Noah and makes her way into her bedroom.

* * *

At just gone seven the next morning, Quinn is woken by cold feet on the bottom of her back. She turns over to see her daughter lying next to her.

"Hey baby" she says kissing Jessalyn on the head, "why are you awake so early?"

"I was nervous" the five year old says and Quinn looks confused, "I heard you talking to daddy last night about meeting someone today" Quinn smiles, "who are you meeting?"

"A lady called Rachel. Do you remember Rachel?" Quinn asks the younger version of herself

"Not really. I know from the picture of me as a baby and the one on your dresser," Jessalyn says, "but I don't remember anything about her"

"Well that's who I'm meeting today" Quinn says not really surprised that her daughter doesn't remember Rachel, as she was only two when the relationship ended. Quinn sits up and Jessalyn snuggles into her. They lie in bed for around thirty minutes before Quinn tells Jessa to wake Noah for breakfast. Quinn tired to focus on things other than meeting Rachel all morning but she just couldn't. When the time cam to leave the house her hands were literally shaking. She didn't understand why she was so nervous; it was just Rachel, not some stranger she'd never met before.

"Stop worrying" was the last thing Noah said to her before she left the house. As she walked down the street at just gone one thirty, she was worried that Rachel would be waiting for her but as she turned the corner and arrived at JJ's Café there was no sign of Rachel. When it got to one forty five Quinn began to worry that Rachel had chickened out and hadn't had the guts to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter guys. Hope you liked the story as a whole! :)

* * *

Tears start to form in Quinn's eyes but not one escapes. All she can think is how she planned to tell Rachel everything. She's all set for leaving when she feels someone take hold of her hand.

"Rachel" she says turning to come face to face with the brunette. She feels a tear rolling down her face, "I thought…" she wipes the tear away, "I thought you weren't coming"

"Oh my god Quinn I'm so sorry" Rachel says throwing her arms around her weeping friend like it's only been a few days since they were last together, "I fell asleep and only woke up like ten minutes ago. I was awake when my dads went out and I, well, I didn't know what time it was. I got here as fast as I could" the blonde pulls away from the brunette. They stand in silence, "you were leaving?" Quinn nods looking at the floor, "do you still want to leave?"

"No" Quinn says looking up at Rachel, "I was only going because, well, I've been here for quite a while and I was getting weird looks of people" the blonde shrugs, "I'm not so hungry anymore"

"Me neither" Rachel gets a knot in her stomach, "can we go for a walk? There are things I need to say to you" Quinn nods and she and Rachel head towards the park. Not one word is spoken until they reach a bench close to the entrance. They sit.

"Look Rach" Quinn takes Rachel's hand, "before you say anything I need to tell you something I should've told you years ago" Rachel looks Quinn directly in the eye and nods. Quinn takes a breath, "I love you Rachel Berry. I have always loved you. For three years I've wanted to see you but I was stupid and never called and now I'm just a mess. I have these feelings that just won't go away, I don't want them to go away either. It doesn't even matter if you don't feel the same way, I just needed to tell you that I love you" a smile appears on Rachel's face, "you have my heart Rachel and you can keep it as long as I can have yours"

"You've had it for quite some time Q" Rachel says not taking her brown eyes off Quinn's hazel ones, "that's what I wanted to tell you. I've wanted to call you so many times but nerves got the better of me until the other day, even then I was shitting myself in case, well, in case you said no. I was worried that after everything that happened and after all the arguments we had and never resolved, you'd have just forgotten about me and moved on with your life" Quinn's eyes widen, "And I thought you'd never forgive me for leaving you and Jessa in Lima to go to New York. I've never stopped loving you. Even when I thought that I'd totally wrecked our friendship, the feelings I had for you stayed. You were, are, the best thing that's ever happened to me Quinn Fabray"

"Forgotten about you? Seriously? How could I ever forget about you?" Quinn says beginning to feel a lump at the back of her throat, "And for the record, I did forgive you for leaving. I forgave you the second you stepped out of the house on the day you left for college but I never told you. I wish I'd have told you Rachel, I really do"

"Well you're telling me now" Rachel says nodding. There's a silence, "do you think these people will mind if I kissed you?" she looks around her at the small number of people walking around the park,

"I really don't care" Quinn says as she scoots closer to Rachel. As their lips meet for the first time in a long time tears roll down the cheeks of both women, "I've missed you so much Rach" the blonde says resting her forehead on Rachel's.

* * *

"I can't believe how much she's grown," Rachel says referring to Jessalyn. She and Quinn are standing in the kitchen of the Fabray Puckerman household waiting for Jessalyn and Noah to go out for the afternoon. Quinn had asked if she and Rachel could have the house to themselves for a few hours.

"She is five Rach" Quinn says laughing. The blonde hands the brunette a cup of coffee, "but I know what you mean. Time has just flown by" both women get a look of guilt on their face. Jessalyn enters the kitchen

"My mommy talks about you all the time you know?" the five year old tells Rachel as she puts her shoes on

"She does?" Rachel asks smiling at Jessalyn then at Quinn. The little girl nods,

"She tells me about you all the time. She says that she loves you" the girl gets to her feet, looks up at Rachel and smiles, "you're pretty" and with that she goes to join Noah in the lounge once again. Quinn blushes a little.

"She's not lying" the blonde says, "I do tell her about you. She knows that you and I were together before and after she was born" Quinn tells Rachel, "obviously she doesn't know the extent of our relationship, she's only five, but she knows that I love you" Rachel steps forward and puts her hands on Quinn's waist to pull the blonde closer to her, "she reminds me of you in so many ways. She's already started singing lessons and goes dancing at the weekends. I know she was only two when you left for college but I swear to god there's part of you in her,"

"It must've been all the singing we did whilst she was still growing" Rachel says and the two laugh

"We're off" Noah says entering the kitchen carrying his daughter. Quinn and Rachel pull apart, "call me when it's safe to come back"

"What do you mean safe?" Quinn asks after kissing her daughter

"Like I don't know what you guys are going to be doing while we're gone," he whispers. The girls blush, "see" he shakes his head but has a smile on his face,

"See you guys later" Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Bye mommy" Jessalyn says, "bye Rachel" the end of the brunette's name trails off as Noah and Jessalyn leave the house. Quinn pulls Rachel close to her and places a light kiss on her lips

"Is he right with his assumption?" Rachel asks with a smile when the blonde pulls away

"Well we do have the house to ourselves" Quinn says sounding like it's her parents that have just left. The blonde rubs Rachel's hips, "but if it's not what you want…"

"Are you joking?" Rachel cuts Quinn off before she could finish her sentence; "I've wanted this, you, for so long," their eyes lock. Quinn pulls away from Rachel and holds out her hand,

"We're not doing this in the kitchen. Mainly because it's so unhygienic" Rachel laughs and takes hold of Quinn's hand, "and two because we have a perfectly good bed that's not seen much action in recent years" Rachel follows Quinn into the bedroom. The first thing she notices is their graduation photograph on the dresser, "I love that" the blonde says after realising what Rachel was looking at

"Good times" Rachel says smiling, "we had our moments didn't we?"

"We did Rach, we really did" Quinn says. She bites her lip before leaning in to kiss Rachel. It's different from the other kisses, it's eager yet passionate.

* * *

"Why am I so nervous?" Quinn asks between kisses, "it's not like we've not done this before"

"Right" Rachel says sounding just as nervous as Quinn. They fall backwards onto the bed and from that moment, it was like nothing had changed. They felt like teenagers again. Hands roaming, clothes being removed and thrown in every direction. Positions executed, moans of pleasure and moment of pure bliss. Feelings they never thought would return did just that. Rachel had forgotten how Quinn liked to do things but Quinn had never forgotten how to do Rachel. After what seemed like hours the moment they've been working up to finally arrives. Both women are overcome by a mixture of emotions and a feeling that they've not had since the last time they were together. Quinn leans down do kiss Rachel before falling down next to her. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Quinn asks a question she's wanted to ask all day, "If we could go back to when we were eighteen, would you do anything differently or would you still leave?" Quinn asks twirling a piece of Rachel's hair round her finger. The brunette takes a few seconds to think about the question before answering,

"I'd definitely do things differently. If I'd have known back then that letting you go would be the worst decision ever and it would hurt you just as much as it hurt me then there's no way I'd have done it. As for leaving, yes I probably would've but not to run away from our problems but because we talked about it and discussed the pros and cons of me leaving," Rachel says and the two women are silent for a few minutes, "We didn't work out back then I know, but we were young and had so much stress in our lives that we couldn't deal with. We're older now, can we give it another shot?" the brunette asks hoping for a positive answer from the blonde

"Yes" Quinn replies without hesitation; "I'm not letting you go again Rachel Berry. I made that mistake once and it proved to be a bad one. You're mine forever"

"I can deal with that" Rachel says turning to place a kiss on Quinn's cheek; "I can most definitely deal with that" Quinn snuggles up to Rachel, "I love you Quinn Fabray, more than anything" the brunette closes her eyes

"I love you too Rachel" Quinn says as she closes her eyes. The two drift off to sleep in each other's arms. The way it should be.


End file.
